Finding Peace
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Sometimes when the stresses and strains of life get too much to bare all you want is for someone to show you that they care. MariamMariah Yuri. Xmas Iluvbeyblade.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Sometimes when the stresses and strains of life get too much to bare all you want is for someone to show you that they care. (Mariam/Mariah) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** At last we have come to the end. Six pieces of complete- 

Lamb: Thank you! Now just go away.

_Dedi:_ Far, far away.

**Muse:** No.

Lamb: Well it was worth a try. But here it is my Squish! Satin sheets, roses and all.

_Dedi:_ This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus it's her Xmas present. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Baby lovin' you comes easily to me,_

_It's what I'm living for,_

_It's all in the chemistry,_

_Baby lovin' you is how it's meant to be,_

_It's something that is oh so natural to me,

* * *

_

**Finding Peace**

The money was burning a hole in Mariah's pocket; the twenty-pound note was sitting in her purse quietly saying 'Spend Me' and it was proving very hard to argue with. But the question was on what? The golden eyed neko wandered round the discount store that was situated on the opposite side of the street to the small café in which she worked. The twenty-pounds had been a tip from a couple, well from the male half. The young woman he had been with had been complaining not stop about the food, the table, the serves, ect. And it had taken all Mariah's will power to keep from slapping the cow. But on the way out the young man had sipped her the tip along with an apologetic smile.

So now her she was wandering through the crowds, the lunch time rush was over and she didn't have to be back in until the next day. Some indistinguishable rock music was pounding out through the store, and Mariah found her thoughts drifting, as they so often did these days to her blue haired, green-eyed girl friend. Mariam Picabou, a smile touched the candy pink haired girl's lips as she the image of her lover played across her mind. At twenty two, she was just a year older that Mariah, and with the dramatic combination and jade eyes and indigo hair coupled with smooth creamy skin and voluptuous body…divine was the word that constantly floated through the neko's head.

But the smile turned to a frown; Mariam had been worked hard as of late, too hard. And Mariah remembered how tired and worn out the normally vivacious bluenette had seemed that morning. Dark smudges under her dull Jade eyes as she had rushed out of the door, forced into racing the clock to get to another meeting. The Cajun girl had been ecstatic when she had been offered a job with the BBA to help organise the next world championships, but now as the event loomed ever closer more and more of Mariam's time and energy were being consumed by the insatiable monster that was the BBA.

Lazily Mariah let her fingers run over a pillow display, and realised that she must have walked into the bedding section. A slow seductive smile spread its self across Mariah's face, lighting up her eyes with a golden glow, as and idea came to her. With quick decisive steps she made her way further along the row, her eyes running critically over the offerings until they alighted on one that would be perfect. Hugging her chose tightly to her chest, Mariah all but skipped to the checkout snatching up a small net bag of tea lights on rout. Ignoring the look the cashier gave her, Mariah handed over her money while in her mind she ran over the things that she still needed to get.

-------

It was almost seven when Mariam finally made it to the front door, so weary that for a moment she stood with her head pressed to the paint work. Taking deep breaths she tried to let her stress and tension fall away; it was unfair on Mariah to bring the worries of work home with her. Pushing off of the door the jade-eyed female pushed her key into the lock and stepped into the front hall. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag onto the floor, Mariam was half way through taking off her jacket before she spotted the first candle sitting on the bottom stair.

A wave of affection washed over her and suddenly work and all its stresses and problems belonged to another world. Sighing contentedly, Mariam hung her jacket on its hook, un-tucked her cream shirt from her pants and moved into the kitchen undoing the top buttons as she went. A moment later she returned carrying a large plate on to which she placed the candles she found as she climbed the staircase. Stepping onto the landing, the plate a forest of flame in her arms, faint music was carried to Mariam's ears as she saw the vase sitting on top of the small bookcase.

It was a simple glass affair, but its long neck was perfect to set off the three long stemmed roses that it held within. One yellow, one pink and one white. By the light of the five tea lights, as well as the by the flickering flames in her arms, Mariam read the inscription on the card that sat propped against the vase.

_Yellow roses represent joy, gladness, friendship, delight and the promise of a new beginning. They say 'I care'_

_Pink roses represent admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. They say 'Thank you'_

_White roses represent something heavenly, secrecy, silence, innocence and charm. They say 'To me you are precious'_

Mariam felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she stared down at the familiar curving script. It was at times like this that she realised just how lucky she was, there were times when life seemed to get too much to deal with but then out of nowhere Mariah would do something like this. The sweet heavy perfume of the roses filled the air, mingling with the sent of melted wax and Mariam drew in great lung-fulls of the intoxicating aroma. There really was no greater luxury than loving and being love with out condition.

There were four doors leading off the landing, one to the bathroom, one to the office, one to the guest room and one to the bedroom that she shared with her Chines lover. It was from under this door that there came a faint strip of light and here too the music was louder, soft and lilting with vocals that Mariam could not make out. Reaching up with her right hand she pulled out the two chopsticks that held her long cascade of ocean hair out of her face and let the thick tendrils fall down her back. Then holding the glowing plate in the crook of her left arm, Mariam opened the door and stepped through into the room beyond.

Mariam's breath hitched in her throat as her senses went into over load. From the stereo in the corner the song 'To Lost in You' by the Sugababes was filling the warm air, which was heady with the combination of candle wax and the light floral yet spice sent that was Mariah's own. But it was her eyes that were feasting on the sight before her.

Tea lights had been placed here and there around the room and their light bathed everything they touch with a flickering golden glow. And in the centre of that shimmering pool of light Mariah lounged like a contented cat on top of black satin sheets. Where the candle light touch her skin it gleamed with a bronze sheen and in her hair it flashed with diamond bright colours. A slow lazy smile was creeping over the molten eyed females face, it was a smile that was both seductive and loving and Mariam knew that it mirrored her own expression.

With slow deliberate movements the bluenette placed her plate of candles on the chest of draws that sat just to one side of the door, and then turned to face her lover. Allowing her eyes to rack over the figure of the girl on the double bed, drinking in every detail of the moment and pressing it like a wild flower between the pages of her mind. The patterns of black lace on tanned skin, the curve of hip and breast, the gleam in molten orbs.

Without taking her eyes from the neko Mariam undid the remaining buttons on her silk shirt and let the cream coloured garment drift over her skin and fall to the floor and with a swift shimmy of her hips her black paints flowed. Only then did she move towards the bed. One hand caught the edge of the duvet in its new cover and felt the slippery softness to the fabric under her fingers. A soft sigh escaped her lips when her hand was covered by another, golden skinned with the long elegant fingers of an artiest.

Easily Mariah pulled her down beside her on the bed and it was so easy to just let all of her troubles melt as she lost herself in the depths of those wondrous molten orbs. Mariam felt the arms encircling her, one round her waist and one round the back of her neck, even as her own ghosted over Mariah's skin. One of her hands wound in the electric pink strands that flowed like water through her fingers, while the other played over the gentle curve of the neko's hip. The satin was liquid soft against her skin as she leaned in and brushed her lips over her lovers.

The world within the four walls was made of soft, warm curves and in that moment nothing beyond those walls mattered. Gently Mariah nibbled at the jade-eyed female's lower lip asking for more accesses that she was readily given. Mariam let her tongue sweep over that of her lover's, exploring every crevasse of her warm eager mouth as the passion built within her until her mouth was moving greedily over Mariah's. Her hand moved down her partners back, slipping through the magenta strands to find the clasp of Mariah's bra. Only when the need for air became too intense to ignore did the girls reluctantly pull apart, using the moment to remove what little of their clothing remained.

Breathless and slightly dizzy from the lack of air and also from the feeling of love the swelled within her, Mariam's eyes played over the face of the person she cherished most in the world. "Thank you."

"I love you." Mariah said simply, giving a small shrug before placing her lips to Mariam's and pulling the girl down on top of her.

* * *

**Muse:** And we are safe for another year, if only we could stop her writing altogether. 

Lamb: You know it might be worth it if it meant I was free of Muse.

_Dedi:_ We could all be free of him, something to think about that is. Well **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
